


Tryst at the Waterfall

by treya_barton



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: This is my FFXV Valentine's Exchange story for Myffanwy.  I hope you enjoy!





	Tryst at the Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myffanwy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myffanwy/gifts).



It was rather quiet at camp.  Prompto had wandered off about a half hour ago, more than likely to take pictures of the gorgeous scenery, while Noctis had passed out in the tent and Gladio was deeply absorbed in one of his novels.  Ignis had just taken inventory of their supplies, jotting down anything they were running low on and would need to stock up on the next time they encountered a merchant, and he still had a fair amount of time before he would need to start prepping for dinner.  He glanced at the time and then looked around, considering his options.  He could flip through his recipe book or check up on the news or…  His eyes wandered to the nearby river, its embankment lined with large stones and surrounded on both sides by trees.  There were beasts that wandered along the riverbanks as well, but Ignis was well aware he could handle them himself which is why he hadn’t been worried when Prompto had disappeared.  The young man had taken great strides over the course of the trip and was much more prepared to take care of himself than at the start of their journey. 

Ignis decided it had been awhile since he had taken the time to enjoy the scenery, and he decided to go for a walk.  He could hear a distant thundering sound indicating further up the river there was a waterfall, and he decided he would hike up to the location to check it out.  A little exercise would be good for him, he decided, and he let Gladio know where he was going before he headed off.  The dark haired man gave him a simple wave before his eyes returned to his book, his large frame hunched in his chair as he became absorbed in it yet again. 

As Ignis made his way along the riverbank, he kept a sharp eye on his surroundings as he took in the scenery.  It was a warm afternoon in spite of the fact the area they were in tended toward the chilly side due to its slight elevation.  They were close to the mountainous region here, and Ignis knew at night it would definitely get quite cold.  He had planned for that by swapping out their usual sleeping attire with warmer layers, and he was grateful that Gladio had thought to bring along insulated sleeping bags for their trip just in case.  Ignis allowed his mind to wander from his usual worries as he embraced the crisp air, the way the sunlight reflected on the clear river water that allowed him to see the pattern of the river stones where it was shallow, and the dark, evergreen trees along the embankment.  Eventually he spotted the waterfall up ahead, and his green eyes sparkled in excitement as he picked up his pace and made his way over to it.  He was so intent on the waterfall, in fact, that he missed a few obvious signs until it was too late.

One was the very familiar articles of clothing that were scattered on the embankment next to the crashing waterfall.  Two was a tuft of blond hair that could be seen sticking up over a boulder that was partially obscuring that part of the waterfall from view.  Three was a low humming sound that was almost – but not quite - drowned out by the thunderous sound of the fall.  Unfortunately, instead of picking up on any of these signs, Ignis was completely oblivious until he stepped closer to the boulder and realized with a start exactly what their blond haired companion had been up to, for Prompto was currently stretched out on a large flat stone, completely devoid of clothing, and drying off while basking in the warm light of the sun. 

Ignis unconsciously found his eyes roaming over the young man’s form, surprised by how lithe and taught his muscles were, since Prompto tended to keep everything but his arms carefully covered at all times.  There were freckles scattered all over his body, and Ignis couldn’t help but find the contrast with his otherwise pale skin quite striking.  It gave him something for his eyes to follow as they travelled along his body, eventually making their way from his tone arms to his lean chest, roaming quickly past his narrow hips to his defined thighs and strong calves, more than likely from all the running Prompto did every day.  His eyes slowly making their way back up Prompto’s body, stopping for a moment to admire his cock, Ignis’s mouth slightly dry as he realized he had never once considered the fact Noctis’s cheerful best friend may look quite so…appetizing.  Ignis’s eyes roamed back up Prompto’s body until he reached his face, and Ignis immediately felt embarrassed as he saw a pair of blue eyes gaping at him in horror, a dark blush masking his freckled cheeks.  Ignis felt heat immediately crawl up the back of his neck upon getting caught staring, and he knew his ears had probably also turned bright red.

Prompto immediately covered himself and stood up, before rushing toward the water, giving Ignis a glimpse of his tone and tightly muscled ass before he ducked into the water, staring up at Ignis bashfully as he crouched down and tried his best to hide himself in the clear water.  Ignis could still see pretty much everything, but he carefully focused on Prompto’s face, feeling appalled over the fact he had stared at the young man so shamefully without his consent.  They were at an impasse for several moments, neither man wanting to speak to the incident, since it would give credence to the events that had just occurred.  Finally, Ignis cleared his throat and carefully darted his eyes away to give Prompto some discretion.  “I apologize.  I did not mean to invade your privacy,” he began, before waiting for Prompto’s response.

Prompto was silent for a moment, before saying softly, “It’s ok.  I’m…sorry you had to see that.”

Ignis was confused by his words, then suddenly remembered Noctis’s constant complaints over his best friend’s low self-esteem.  He noticed similar incidents during the trip and quickly weighed the pros and cons over what he was considering saying next before deciding to throw caution into the wind.  “I must say, while I do apologize over invading your privacy, I did not mind the show.  In fact it was quite…appealing.”

Ignis turned to face Prompto again, noticing his blue-violet eyes widen in surprise at Ignis’s words.  The flush on his cheeks was quite attractive, Ignis decided, and he felt his pants grow tight as he replayed the glimpse he had seen of Prompto as he was stretched out on the embankment with the sunlight kissing his skin.  Suddenly, Prompto’s eyes darkened and a frown crossed his face.  “You don’t have to try to make me feel better, Ignis,” he accused, and Ignis shook his head.

“Prompto,” he said, voice a bit sharp in order to catch his attention.  Prompto fell silent, surprised by his outburst.  “I would never tell a lie just to boost your ego.  You should know me better than that.”

Prompto opened and shut his mouth for a moment, an uncertain look crossing his face.  “Then…?”

Ignis smirked.  “I found you quite attractive.  In fact, if you’re not too shy…”  He tilted his head slightly, as he trailed off, giving Prompto an expectant look, but leaving him room to choose for himself where he wanted things to go.  Prompto stared at him for several long moments, mind obviously racing as he considered the turn of events, before shyly crossing his arms and making his way out of the water.  He eventually moved back to where Ignis had stumbled upon him stretched out on the river stone, blushing furiously as droplets of water dripped from his hair and trailed along his skin.  He was shivering slightly from being in the cool water, and Ignis stepped forward until he was standing in front of him.

“May I?” he asked, reaching his hand forward, and Prompto glanced at it curiously before giving a slight nod.  Ignis gently rested the back of his fingers on the side of Prompto’s face, gently caressing his blush tinged freckles and smiling when Prompto’s eyes slid close and he leaned into the touch.  Ignis then made a decision and slid off his jacket before hastily unbuttoning his leopard print shirt, watching in amusement as Prompto’s eyes eagerly followed his deft fingers as they made their way down, exposing bits of skin as his shirt fell open and exposed his lean, but defined chest.  He may not be built as broadly as Gladio, but he had quite a bit of definition, even if he always kept it hidden beneath his pristine shirts.  “Would you do the honors?” he asked Prompto, holding his arms out slightly, and the blond blinked before realizing what he meant.

He eagerly reached forward and slid Ignis’s shirt off of his frame, tossing it to the ground and causing Ignis to internally wince as he imagined the wrinkles he had probably just caused.  He didn’t allow it to take him too far out of the moment, however, and he soon tossed off his gloves before motioning for Prompto to take care of his belt.  It was Prompto’s turn to swallow, and Ignis could tell by a twitch in Prompto’s cock that he must have felt some anticipation over the endeavor.  “Are you, uh, sure?” Prompto asked nervously, voice definitely rougher than usual, and Ignis nodded in encouragement.

“Please, Prompto,” he gasped out, his pants truly feeling tight now as he took in the young man’s eager gaze.  Prompto nodded before reaching forward and yanking off his belt, tossing it to the steadily growing pile of clothes on the ground before gently unbuttoning and unzipping his dress pants.  Prompto’s hands were shaking slightly as he slowly pulled down the zipper, revealing Ignis’s boxer briefs which were already quite tented.  Prompto let out a gasp at the sight, and Ignis grinned before kicking off his shoes and sliding off his socks and stepping out of his pants and adding them to the pile.  That left him in nothing but his underwear and glasses, and he couldn’t help but feel slightly nervous as it was Prompto’s turn to admire his lean, defined muscle.  “Like what you see?” he lightly teased.

“Hell yeah I do,” Prompto replied honestly, causing Ignis to blush in surprise by how straightforward he was.  Prompto grinned at him.  “So, am I going to get a full show, or what?” he asked, eyes twinkling with anticipation. 

Ignis’s blushed deepened at how forward he was being now, and he couldn’t help but mutter, “Cheeky,” under his breath before he delicately stepped out of his boxer briefs, causing his dick to immediately spring up now that it was no longer trapped in the confines of his underwear.  He heard Prompto gasp and after he tossed his underwear onto the heap, he turned to look at him.  Prompto was unabashedly staring at his groin, and he noted that his own dick had also sprung up as well.  Ignis’s eyes trailed up to meet Prompto’s and he stepped forward.  “I suppose you deserve a reward for being so understanding,” Ignis commented, reaching forward and running a hand along Prompto’s chest before stopping right at the dip of his hips.  “That is, if you’re up for it.”

“Ignis,” Prompto breathed, eyes fluttering shut again.  “I…I’m up for it.”

“You sure?” Ignis asked.  “I don’t want you to feel pressured…” he started to say, and Prompto shook his head.

“I’m sure,” he said, eyes opening and looking at him determinedly.  “Please.”

Ignis nodded before allowing his hand to travel further down before firmly gripping his cock.  Prompto let out a gasp, and while he had quickly stopped shivering earlier, heated up by the turn of events after Ignis had touched his cheek, he was now shivering slightly in anticipation.  Ignis began to slide his hand up and down Prompto’s dick, allowing the remaining river water to act as a lubricant, the motion causing Prompto to lean into him while moaning his name into his shoulder.  Ignis couldn’t help but find the sound enticing and gasped in surprise when Prompto reached down to wrap his hand around his dick as well.  Prompto’s hands were strong, probably from handling all of the different firearms he had been using during their trip, and Ignis immediately welcomed their squeezing grip.  Fortunately, Ignis had already been getting a bit wet from staring at Prompto’s gorgeous form, and Prompto was able to use his pre-cum to also get a rhythm going on his own dick.  Ignis gasped at the sensation, before using his free arm to pull Prompto into his chest, eyes sliding shut as Prompto clung to him as they both began to bring each other over the edge.  It didn’t take Ignis long to feel that telltale mounting of pressure in his groin, and he was soon gasping out Prompto’s name as he came, the blond following him several minutes later. 

Ignis leaned back against the boulder, still clutching Prompto against his chest who had practically climbed onto his lap and was now slumped against his shoulder as they both breathed heavily.  Prompto’s body was slick and warm against his, and Ignis couldn’t help but find it a bit comforting.  He had never expected for anything like this to ever occur with the cheerful blond…but he certainly didn’t regret it either.  In fact, he began to realize in surprise he wouldn’t mind a repeat performance at a future date.  Prompto suddenly stirred in his arms and sat up, hair messy in an endearing way as he looked hopefully back at Ignis.  “Iggy,” he said, Ignis’s heart skipping a beat at the use of his nickname.  It had never sounded appealing to Ignis until that very moment.

“Yes?” he asked.

“I…” Prompto trailed off.  “I liked this.  Doing this, I mean…” he blushed in embarrassment and Ignis chuckled.

“I liked this too,” he replied warmly, and Prompto looked relieved.

“Good, because I wouldn’t mind doing it again.  I mean, if you’re ok with that.”

“I was just having the same thought,” Ignis replied truthfully, and Prompto relaxed.

“Good,” he grinned, his sunny smile alighting his face.  Ignis couldn’t help but feel charmed by the sight in a way he never had before.  “We should probably clean up before heading back to camp though.  Won’t you need to get started on dinner soon?”

Ignis glanced at the position of the sun in the sky and heaved a sigh.  It was lower than he had anticipated.  “I suppose you are right,” he replied, looking a bit put out at the idea.  Prompto chuckled before standing up and helping him to his feet.

“The water’s a bit cold but refreshing,” he said, shyly holding Ignis’s hand as he led him into the river.  Ignis felt his toes curl at how chill it was, realizing Prompto certainly wasn’t lying about it being cold, and felt thankful when he pressed his warm body against his until they had both acclimated to the cooler temperature.  They rinsed off before sharing the towel Prompto had brought along and quickly changed, carefully hiding their little secret as they headed back to camp, instead falling back into one of their normal conversations so as to not raise suspicion with Noctis or Gladio.  While they had covered up any evidence of their tryst by the waterfall, both found themselves eagerly awaiting their next encounter.


End file.
